


Wearing Animal Ears

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wearing Animal Ears

Q’s message tone sounded and he grabbed at his phone impatiently, still typing on his main computer with one hand. By the time he picked it up, it had gone off three more times. He opened the messages and stared at the screen.

No.

No way.

The first was a picture of Eve wearing white rabbit ears tucked snugly into her hair.

The second was Tanner, wearing the same thing.

The third was Mallory.

All pictures were captioned with the threatening message: You’ll be next. - EM xoxo

Q looked to his office door, just a few steps away when the door to Q-Unit burst open, and Eve strode through the room, the ears on her head bopping up and down with every step.

“Don’t even think about running, Q!”

Q measured the distance between him and the safety of his lockable office, and then tried to figure out exactly how determined Moneypenny really was. He had to admit, he didn’t like his chances.

Eve reached his front desk and stopped in front of him.

“Happy Easter, Quartermaster. Get into the spirit!”

She reached up and put the ears on his head. They were pink.

“Eve-”

“All the execs are doing it.”

“I cannot picture Stevens from Treasury putting up with this.”

“All the execs that are fun, anyway.”

“Eve, if Bond sees me, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Good thing he’s in Sri Lanka, then.”

“Nope.” Another voice rang out across the desks and a few minions flinched. “Very much not in Sri Lanka, Eve.”

Bond stepped towards them, holding up a small paper bag.

“Actually, I thought I would make an effort and bring back a present for my dearest Quartermaster, so I organised a layover in Belgium and got him some of his favourite chocolate, but I see you’ve got Easter pretty down-pat without me, Q.”

“007,” Q started, trying to think a way to save himself. Bond ignored him and kissed him on the lips.

“I’ll see you when you get home. The colour clashes with your cardigan, though.”

Q waited until Bond had shut the door to Q-Unit behind him before turning on Moneypenny.

“You do realise I’m never, ever going to live this down? He will tell everyone. Which reminds me. Minions!” The rest of the room snapped to attention, all keyboards silenced. “If   
there are any photos of this, you’ll be 007’s handler for a month.” A few guilty parties quickly deleted files from their mobiles.

Eve nudged him in the ribs.

“Oh, it’s not that bad Q! Have a chocolate.”

She pressed a small egg into his palm before saying goodbye and strutting out.

Q sighed and went back to work, ears and all, dreading what Bond would say when he got home.

 

*** 

 

Q opened the door to the apartment slowly and looked around. Bond was nowhere to be seen, but the lights were dimmed and music played softly from their sound system.

“Bond?”

“In here.”

Q walked to their lounge room and spotted Bond on the couch. His jaw fell open.

“Want to celebrate Easter, Q?”

Bond stretched out an arm in offering, the box of Belgian chocolates balanced on his chest. He was wearing his own pair of fluffy rabbit ears. And nothing else.

Q started to think the day hadn’t gone that badly, after all.


End file.
